


Definition

by mmmdraco



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou knows she likes the muscles the boys on the swim team have. What she's surprised to discover is how much she doesn't care that they're on boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenoffruits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffruits/gifts).



It's as they're settling down to bed the night of training camp that Gou sighs in relief and pulls the covers almost up to her nose, glancing over at Amakata-sensei as she started to settle a sleep mask over her eyes. She knows it's time to sleep and that the teacher probably doesn't feel up to talking anymore, but words slip out anyway. "I feel like a horrible manager sometimes, you know." 

To her credit, Amakata-sensei doesn't yell at her or anything. She pulls the mask up a little and looks at Gou with one eye, shaking her head. "You've been a tremendous help to the boys from what I've seen. You're the reason we're even here for this training camp, right?"

Gou sighs again and turns on her side to look toward Amakata-sensei. "I did it because I like to look at their muscles, though. None of the other sports teams even show them off because they wear uniforms that cover up well-defined abdominals and pectorals and latissimus dorsi... Biceps and calves alone can only do so much." She shrugs a shoulder to adjust the blanket. "I doubt they'd look as nice as the guys on the swim teams anyway."

Akakata-sensei lowers the mask back down, moving slightly to let herself relax back against her pillow. "You should see the muscles girls can get, too." That's all she says and Gou wants to reply, but her mind is stuck now. Yes, boys with amazing deltoids were gorgeous, but how did they look on a woman? 

She goes to sleep with her mind trying to plot how the muscles play over a female skeleton. She gets as far as the sartorius before drifting off. The next morning is too busy to worry about such things.

* * *

The locker room looks a little different after the idea arises of how women look with the same bulging muscles she enjoys on men. She hasn't had time to even look into the idea more, really, so her eyes trace along shoulders and arms and thighs as they come into view and she's amazed because these bodies are all so different, and yet they are far more like her own than they are like Makoto's. Even the stockiest girl in class is all curves, though Gou can tell that she has muscles beneath the curves that would put the waifs to shame. The bloomers they wear for gym class show off the girl's glutes well enough as they play volleyball though, and Gou finds herself set on edge as Haru's glutes are nothing like that. The comparison is an easy one to make, but a difficult one to accept.

* * *

Stealing her mother's laptop doesn't seem like the best idea, but Gou is desperate now. She's managed to search a bit on her phone for muscular women, but her screen is still a tiny thing and she needs more than that to see if the feelings that are bred within her at the sight of pectorals behind bikini tops are more than just curiosity. Gou knows she could have used any computer at school to look such a thing up. It's not like she's trying to find naked pictures or anything! But, at the same time, it still feels like something she wants to explore in private.

The internet connects right away and she's glad. She's okay with technology, but it's not so much her thing that she can solve problems. She knows how to delete her browser history, though, which is the only reason she's even letting herself do this. Gou opens the browser and searches for "muscular women". The results are almost horrifying. There are body builders who have veins sticking out everywhere and their heads are tiny atop shoulders that look like they wouldn't fit through doorways. At the same time, though, she realizes that this same look happens on men and it repulses her just as much there. She likes muscular bodies, but proportion is still important. She makes herself scroll through the pictures more and finds a few that do stick out. They're all of women who have spent time in the gym and have the definition in their muscles to prove it, but they still retain the curvy hips she knows so well from her own reflection. These are the ones she clicks on and examines further.

Her eyes widen as she follows the lines of a woman's back where her trapeziuses shows well between her shoulder blades. Another woman's exposed shoulders make her bite her lip. By the time she sees a shot of a bikini-clad woman whose body is everything she's ever admired in her brother's captain and then some, she knows that the muscles are the bit that matters on a person to her rather than whether they're a guy or a girl. She doesn't know any of these women, though, so she's pretty sure she's safe for the moment. She can't control herself around the swim team a lot of the time. What would happen if someone saw her doing the same around a woman? She deletes the browser history and returns the laptop to her mother, going back to her room to lie down. Her mind stays filled with the images she'd sought.

* * *

Gym classes are the same, really, after her discovery. The girls around her are still soft and curved and pale or maybe they're a little boxy but undefined. It isn't the same, so she doesn't worry. She stares sometimes. Maybe just a fraction of a second too long. But the girls in her class know she gets dazed sometimes so they don't say anything.

Unfortunately, then comes the class trip. They head to Tokyo which makes Gou think that things will be fine. It's a cool enough time of year that people will stay covered. She's sure of it.

She hadn't counted on the fact that their hotel is only a half kilometer from the Ajinomoto National Training Center. 

It's fine she tells herself. It's an indoor thing and that means that the bodies on display are going to be indoors. If she doesn't go inside, she won't see anything.

She hadn't counted on the fact that athletes training for long distance runs might venture outside and past them on the street where molded triceps would draw her gaze and weaken her knees before she could even contemplate such a silly thing as gender. She stumbles and one of her classmates grabs her elbow to steady her. She knows now that avoidance isn't going to be easy. This somehow convinces her to throw herself into the belly of the beast. The next bit of time she has free, she heads to Ajinomoto. 

It isn't that difficult to get in when she explains she's a team manager and she's looking to see if the place would be good for her team. It isn't exactly true, but it's not really false, either. It would be good to see if this place could benefit the team, even just to teach them a few techniques. But more than that, she wants to see- Ah, that!

There's a weight lifting room with a set of windows in the hallway and Gou glues herself to them. There are both men and women inside in minimal clothing, lifting weights and stretching and sweating so hard that droplets of it are rolling down their sides. It's an amazing sight. Her eyes can't rest on any one particular figure, but darts between them all. 

She sees a man enter the room, wandering around and offering water and stopping here and there to massage something or other. She wants to be that guy. Fortunately, his bag tells her what he does. Sports medicine. 

Gou nods and knows that this is what she's going to do with her life. She can enjoy muscles and what they do and she'll never have to pretend not to be looking. She stays there at the window for a long while, enjoying life, until one of her friends calls her to tell her she's horribly late and probably getting in trouble. As she takes one last long look over a lean body with bulging biceps and voluptuous breasts, she knows that any punishment is completely worth it.


End file.
